


[Podfic] To Turn Aside, To Turn Away

by kalakirya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Dorian Backstory, Dorian Has Issues, Gen, Homosexuality, M/M, POV Dorian Pavus, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Identity, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, sexuality is confusing even when you are not confused by it in the slightest basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of margo_kim's story"So he was not ashamed of his preference in lovers. He was not. He had known his preference since his early teens, perhaps earlier, and he had acted upon it to the satisfaction of himself and his partners, and he was not ashamed. Tevinter was ashamed. His parents were ashamed. Dorian was not ashamed. Not about this."

Or: Dorian has always known who he is and what he wants. Knowing has never made it easier. Also, he doesn't really know.





	[Podfic] To Turn Aside, To Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Turn Aside, To Turn Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586880) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Title:** To Turn Aside, To Turn Away

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** cribbed from Margo_Kim: Content note for a lot of sexuality and gender stuff including: slut shaming, violence against a gay man, a cis man pondering the specifics of a trans woman's body, and boy, just a lotta introspection.

 **Length:** 1:02:53

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/to%20turn%20aside,%20to%20turn%20away%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20margo_kim.mp3) | [ download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/To%20Turn%20Aside,%20To%20Turn%20Away%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20margo_kim.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
